


Encased

by varian667



Series: Revenge AU [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alchemy, Alchemy Accident, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Loss, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Varian's Mom Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varian667/pseuds/varian667
Summary: Quirin wasn’t fast enough to save his son...and now both he and his wife have to deal with the consequences.





	Encased

“Daddy?” Varian said. Quirin turned to his son. His worst nightmares were coming true. He wasn’t fast enough. No, no, no, no, no. Not his son with his bright smile and wide blue eyes. As he tried to comfort Varian, a lump formed in his throat. How could this have happened? It was then that he heard more steps from black boots.

 

“Quirin? Varian? What’s going on down there?” Lydia walked into the lab and then dropped the apple she was holding letting it roll on the floor. Her baby was being encased.

“Lydia...” Quirin said. Lydia rushed toward her son wiping the tears from his face.

 

“How did this happen?”

 

Varian wriggled under the amber’s hold. “It, it was an accident. I tried to fix the rock thing. We argued. He, he tried to get me out of the way, but…”

 

Lydia then stepped toward Quirin. There was no way they could get him out of there. Especially with the blizzard outside. The amber swallowed the boy’s small form up to his neck, and Varian began to panic. Tears welled in both of his parents’ eyes as the helplessness of the situation overwhelmed them.

 

“My son. we promise that I’ll get you out,” Lydia said.

 

“Daddy, mommy…” The Amber began to encase Varian’s head in the Amber. “Please don’t leave—” It was then that the amber completely consumed him. And so Varian could not speak any more. Quirin and his wife collapsed next to their son’s Amber prison, their eyes growing puffy with grief as they sobbed. Until the sweet release of sleep overtook them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. My OC, Lydia, will be featured in a lot of my stories.


End file.
